What He Saw
by Tainted Silver Rose
Summary: After strolling down a sidewalk, Wakato finds his captain coaching a girl on Tennis. Sequel to "Tennis Practice with Kajimoto." Story is better than the summary makes it sound. Rated T for safety.


Okay, so I decided to write a sequel to my last one shot "Tennis Practice with Kajimoto."

* * *

Hiroshi Wakato, regular of the Jyosei Shounan tennis club, strode down the sidewalk, rather arrogantly, his fan club not far behind him. Occasionally, he would wink at a girl he found cute.

The sound of a tennis ball as it hit a wall caught Wakato's attention. He knew there wasn't any tennis courts for another four blocks. He followed the sound until he came to an old, abandoned house.

Wakato motioned for his fan club to keep quiet as he peered over the edge of the building and almost gasped as he saw Kajimoto correct the stance of a girl.

Narrowing his eyes in concentration, Wakato focused on the girl. He could swear he saw her before. Was she a student at Jyosei Shounan? No, he would remember some one with such long hair. Oh! Now he remembered her, she was one of Echizen's fans. Her friend was the loudmouth that cheered for his opponent at the match with Seigaku, Kaidoh.

He almost yelled at Kajimoto to get away from her. Not only was she the enemy's fan girl but she went to Seigaku, a rival school. Huffing, he decided not to scream, it would only cause Kajimoto to punish him at practice tomorrow afternoon.

He spied on the pair, hearing Kajimoto praise the girl on her accomplishments and correct her faults. When he heard Kajimoto, once again, congratulate the girl he almost pouted. Kajimoto never praised him! Come to think of it, Kajimoto didn't praise any one.

A small rustle in the bush directly across him made Wakato glance at the suspecting object. Apparently, Kajimoto heard this too, and turned around to scan the area. Seeing nothing, he gave his full attention to the girl. Wakato, however, kept his eyes on the bush.

A head slowly, quietly popped out of the bushes. Wakato didn't even attempt to stifle the gasp that went past his lips as he recognized the dunk specialist, Takeshi Momoshiro. Two other heads came out of the same bush and two other faces he recognized. The acrobat, Kikumaru Eiji, and the Data Player, Sadaharu Inui.

'What the hell are they doing here?,' he thought to himself. When he noticed Inui's face keep snapping down and back, he could only guess that the Inui was taking notes on the situation.

So, they were spying on the couple, too. He spotted Momoshiro's eyes land on him and the dunk specialist opened his mouth, like he was going to shout.

Crap! If the tennis player yelled at him Kajimoto would notice them! If that happened, there was a 120 percent that he would be dead, and he didn't even need the data player to know that.

The acrobat, Eiji, saw his teammate open his lips and used his hand to cover Momo's mouth. Thank God for quick reflexes! Momo flailed his limbs and shook his head, occasionally pointed at something in front of them. Eiji followed his hand and narrowed his cat-like eyes when he saw Hiroshi Wakato.

Was the Jyosei Shounan tennis player stalking the pair, too? Eiji shook his head in confusion. He didn't even know why they were stalking Sakuno, maybe it was because she was the coach's granddaughter.

Inui, finally catching sight of Wakato, wrote even more furiously in his notebook.

"This information could be used for future references", he mumbled to himself. The sudden noise, made his teammates shush the tall man.

Wakato stared down the rival players, but his attention was brought to the couple when he heard a high pitched giggle.

He turned to the pair, just in time to see his team captain swoop down to steal a kiss from the fragile looking girl.

Wakato contemplated on whether or not to scowl at the three members of the Seigaku tennis club or to keep spying on his captain and the girl. He made up his mind to keep his attention on the couple when he saw his captain sneak up behind the girl and wrap his arms around her waist.

The action that was going on before him was too good to give up.

With Sakuno and Kajimoto:

Sakuno blushed when Kajimoto's lean, but strong, arms wrap around her waist.

"Takahisa-kun, I need to practice," she insisted, using her hands in an attempt to unravel the boy's arms from around her waist. In response, Kajimoto tightened the grip he had on her.

"You've progressed enough for today. Practice is over," Kajimoto told her before burying his face in her neck.

It had been a week since Sakuno and Kajimoto had met and since then they had gotten extremely close. Although they already went on two dates since their first meeting, they weren't officially a couple, yet.

Leaning down, Kajimoto kissed Sakuno, sweetly and gently. A snap made both of their heads turn to a nearby bush.

A short intake of breath was heard when three bodies tumbled out of the bush.

"M-Momoshiro-sempai, E-Eiji-sempai, I-Inui-sempai? Why are you here?," Sakuno managed to stutter out. She was blushing a shade of red that rivaled one of a cherry's. The three's head snapped towards her, swiftly.

"Code Red!," Momo shouted, scrambling to get up.

"Retreat!," Eiji screamed in return. Once the group was up, they scampered off so fast they left a trail of dust behind.

A laugh made Sakuno and Kajimoto turn their heads to the sound. Wakato had tried and failed to stifle the laugh that threatened to pass his lips.

"Wakato-san!," Kajimoto shouted at his teammate. His furious expression could almost rival her grandma's when someone bullied Sakuno.

In return, Wakato whimpered pathetically and ran off like a bat out of hell, his fan club on his heels.

It didn't matter though, there was always practice, Kajimoto thought happily.

* * *

Thank you for reviewing on my last one shot!!!


End file.
